


A Little Bit of Knowledge is a Superfluous Thing

by misura



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jason and Janet spice up their love life. (That was a joke.)





	A Little Bit of Knowledge is a Superfluous Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ysse_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/gifts).



"Among other things, my database also includes a comprehensive list of all kinks and sexual practices enjoyed by human beings throughout the ages," said Janet. "Would you, Jason, like to explore this list with me, for the purpose of increasing our level of intimacy and knowledge of one another?"

"Uh," said Jason. "Yes?"

Janet looked at him fondly. More fondly. Fonderly? "For example, in the era now commonly referred to as 3000 BC, give or take a few centuries, priestesses dedicated to the goddess Ishtar would provide physical relief and pleasure to her worshipers by performing one of the following acts."

"Uh," said Jason. "Cool?"

"Please pick a number," said Janet. "Alternately, if you so desire, the information requested can be supplied via a live-action documentary, an animated movie (Parental Guidance discouraged) or a text-only version."

"Uh," said Jason. "One?"

Janet smiled.

"But only if you want to," Jason added quickly. "Because I love you, Janet."

"I love you, too, Jason."

"And I don't want you doing anything if it's not something you don't want to do, too. So instead of telling me about what people used to want to do years and years ago, why don't you tell me something about what you, Janet, would like to do?"

Janet put on her 'consulting database, please wait' expression. Jason called it her 'adorable thinking face'.

"I like cuddling," said Janet.

"See?" said Jason. "I like cuddling, too. You and me - it's like we were meant for each other. Who needs history when we can just have the present? I love you, Janet."

"I love you, too, Jason."


End file.
